Why Helen Was Part of The Five
by Digitalis02
Summary: An alternate ending for 'Sleepers'. Spoilers for 'Sleepers', obviously


A/N: The Five was a group of extraordinary minds, geniuses that could be considered ahead of their time, wouldn't it have been plausible to believe Helen herself could come up with a solution to deal with these vamps? She studied the problem, and like Nikola, couldn't she have come up with **something**? The woman's supposed to be brilliant!

The transcripts on Sanctuary Wikia are a fanfiction writer's godsend. =) First time posting a Sanctuary fic, please be gentle ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Why Helen Was Part of The Five

"Nicely done," Helen complimented.

Nikola looked at her, vampire face in full effect...and strangely, it didn't bother her so much anymore. That's not to say that it made him any more tolerable. There was still his unhealthy obsession with vampires and world domination to contend with.

Honestly, world domination? Didn't Nikola realize how much work that involved? He'd never find time to do anything else. And no one would **ever** leave him alone. Did that ever occur to the loner genius?

"It's all in the wrist action."

The two turned their attention to Chad dragging Kate as a hostage into the room. Will quickly got up, still seeing stars from the blow to his face, and pointed his gun at Chad. Helen and Nikola approached cautiously.

"Toss it over, or I'll kill her," he said, tightening his grip on a struggling Kate.

"Oh, not that old Chestnut."

The two continued exchanging words while Helen inconspicuously discarded her ammunition cartridge behind her, replacing it with another tucked into her jean's waistband.

"Helen, I'm famished. Do you think you could light the barbeque?"

"No need," she responded, stepping up and sending a shot aimed directly at Chad's unguarded right shoulder.

Nikola flinched as the bullet dangerously close to his ear, over his shoulder, and he couldn't help but look at her, wondering what she doing. Bullets were nothing; he knew she knew this.

Chad's cut-off laugh at an ineffectual bullet turned into a gasp and a hard collapse onto the floor as Kate escaped onto her knees. Nikola turned around to see Chad clutching his chest in agony. He rolled around with his eyes squeezed shut as his body burned inside. The hole Helen's bullet produced did not heal in usual vampiric fashion.

Nikola scrutinized the hole and Chad, puzzled. Looking back at Helen with a penetrating frown, he asked in that guttural voice, "What was that?"

Helen gave him a look. "You didn't think you were the only one who could come up with a way to get rid of your...reject vampires, did you?"

Nikola's surprised, and arrogant, face broadcast his answer.

"You did." Helen sniffed, brushing past to help Kate off the floor. "How insulting." Once Kate was on her feet, Helen said, "Admittedly, your way is evidently more effective. So," she gestured nonchalantly with her gun to the writhing Chad on the floor. "I suggest you do it now, while he's still in excruciating pain."

Nikola, for only a couple rare times in his life, eyed Helen uncertainly before approaching the stupid blond boy and slammed his genius-made de-vamper into Chad's heart.

Chad let out a scream of pain as his nails retracted back to human-size before passing out.

"Will he be okay with whatever you shot him with? What was that anyway?" Will asked, trying not to wince at the bruises he could feel forming from his brief tangle. He hoped no one commented on how easy he went down. They couldn't all be like Helen Magnus, after all.

Helen bent to take Chad's pulse, straightening up as she replied, "He should be fine. It should only affect certain Abnormals, vampires included. It's something I cooked up in the short amount of time I studied the mutated DNA. With vampires, it doesn't solve the problem, but it will make them hurt."

Pasting an arrogant smirk on his face, Nikola nonetheless took a subtle step back from whatever Helen had loaded in her gun. Clapping his hands, he said, "Well! That was exciting, wasn't it kids?" He reverted back to his human guise as Kate shot him a deadly look while Will narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Completely disregarding Chad, Helen stepped over him, making her way to the door. "I think Nikola, that it's best if we part ways here."

Holding up his hands in confusion was a position Nikola rarely found himself in. "Such hostility, Helen. I'm hurt. I just helped saved the day, isn't that worth something?"

"Dude, these trust-fund brats were your fault." Kate agitatedly gestured with her spare gun. "We 'kids' were the ones cleaning up your mess." She mentally hoped that whatever Magnus had packed into her gun was also in her own, to shoot burning bullets into the vampire in front of her.

Nikola scowled at her. Seriously, kids these days. He looked back at Helen. "You can't possibly be miffed still. I told you, all that melodrama was just for show. Helen!"

With Kate ominously playing with her gun on one side, Will clenching his jaw with narrowed eyes on the other, Helen faced Nikola. "I'll meet you two in the car." With scowls on their faces, the two left. "I trust, Nikola, that you've learnt your lesson about Never. Doing. This. Again." As she spoke, Helen coolly pointed her gun at Nikola's chest.

"What about that other girl? Don't you still need me, Helen?" Nikola asked smugly, waving the de-vamper in his hand. "Only yours truly can work this."

Instead Helen gave him critical look. "Surely Nikola, you did not just insult me again in assuming that I cannot, with my own remarkable intellect, reverse Laura's condition on my own, did you?" Her sharpened blue eyes dared him to say anything.

Nikola's arrogance did, in fact, prompt him to open his mouth before common male sense shut it quickly for him.

"Oh," Helen turned, saying over her shoulder, "and you owe me a '45 Bordeaux. That was a gift from Winston."

Nikola petulantly pouted at Helen's retreating back. He didn't understand what had just happened. He saved the day. Shouldn't those children be gushing in admiration for his cunning plan, his brilliant acting? Shouldn't Helen be throwing herself at him in gratitude for taking care of the problem?

He gave one last absent-minded kick to the unconscious punk who deigned to believe he was on the same level as himself and walked out into the empty hallway.

Oh well, there was that other plan of his...

* * *

By the way, does anyone know the song playing at the end of 'Sleepers'? I checked around, but no one seems to know. It sounds like an awesome song!

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
